Now That It's Over
by Roxius
Summary: Takes place after Jeane is defeated. Shinobu and Travis head back to Santa Destroy together, and the samurai girl is feeling a little nervous being so close to the otaku. Onesided TravisXShinobu, because I kind of like this pairing. Please R & R!


Pulling out Jeane's decapitated arm from his chest, Travis turned to Shinobu and asked her, "...So what are you doing here in the first place?"

Shinobu sighed at the older man's stupidity; he had nearly been killed in battle and forced himself to slice her into pieces, and now he was acting like nothing was wrong? Glancing over her shoulder, Shinobu replied coldly, "I didn't come here to save you because I like you, if that's what you're thinking."

"...Uh, I wasn't thinking that." Travis said in response, gently rubbing the side of his cheek with his finger.

Shinobu blushed and turned her face away so Travis wouldn't see it. 'Damn it!' she thought, 'Why did I have to go and say that? Now what is he going to think?'

Suddenly, Travis ran up to Shinobu until he was so close, his hot breath was pressing against the back of her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU PEDOPHILE?" she snapped, taking out her sword and placing the tip of it right between Travis' eyes.

Travis waved his arms around in a desperate attempt to prove his harmlessness as he cried out, "WHOA! WHOA WHOA WHOA! WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT FUCKIN' THING! I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING BEFORE WE HEAD BACK TO THE CITY!"

Lowering her sword reluctantly, Shinobu glared at him through slitted eyes as she asked, "...What is it?"

"How did you get your hand back on?" Travis asked, poking at her right arm, "Don't tell me...YOU'RE ACTUALLY A SELF-REGENERATING CYBORG MUTANT? IT'S LIKE ONE OF MY JAPANESE ANIMES!"

Shinobu slapped Travis across the face in a comical matter. "Don't be an idiot! I just got it reattached, that's all! I don't even know why I bothered saving your sorry ass back there!"

Travis smirked at Shinobu and replied, "Didn't you already make it obvious? It's because you like me..."

Shinobu tried to slap Travis again, but this time he dodged it by swooping down to the ground and doing a spin kick, knocking Shinobu onto her backside. After helping her up and apologizing for his recent actions, Travis suggested they ride on the Schpeltiger together to get back to Santa Destroy.

"Ride on it...together?" Shinobu stammered, her cheeks slightly flushing.

"Yeah. I sit in front and drive, while you sit behind me and wrap your arms around me so you won't fall off. I'm a bit of a reckless driver, so make sure to hold on tight, okay?" Travis said over his shoulder as he walked over to the Schpeltiger, which was lying down on its side nearby.

Just the thought of putting her arms around the full-grown otaku made Shinobu feel emotionally nervous. 'I'll actually get to hold him in my arms...like I've always dreamed of doing ever since our fight...oh god...' Shinobu wasn't sure if she could control herself and keep her feelings from taking over. She just wanted to smother her face in that dirty red coat of his and breathe in its musky smell...

"Shinobu."

Shinobu snapped out of her fantasy and noticed Travis was waiting for her on the Schpeltiger. Nodding, she quickly climbed on, wrapped her arms around the older man's waist, and buried her face into his back as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Shinobu sat back and felt the wind whip against her face as the two of them sped down the empty road at an immense speed.

"...So what do you plan to do now that it's all over?" Shinobu asked.

Travis didn't even take the time to think it over. "I don't really like to think about the future much, to tell you the truth. All I focus on are the things that I know without a truth I will be able to do and will obtain. That's why I always had such confidence in becoming Rank 1...I believed without a doubt I'd be able to do it. Anyway, all I can focus on right now is that I really need to take a dump when I get back home. What about you?"

Shinobu tapped a finger to her chin, thinking hard about it. She eventually just sighed and replied, "I...I haven't been thinking about my future at all. I've just been so preoccupied with other things, that I get distracted alot..."

"Oh? What other things?" Travis asked.

'I'm talking about you, dumb ass.' Shinobu thought, not willing to say it aloud. Travis just decided to end the conversation there and continued to focus on his drive back to the city as Shinobu held onto him, breathing in the musky smell of his jacket...


End file.
